Users have access to a wide range of application modules that can provide a wide variety of functionality. For example, the user may utilize one or more application modules to play audio content, browse the Internet, instant message another user, send and receive email, take notes, draft a document, create a presentation, and so on. Thus, the user may interact with a wide variety of application modules during a given day.
To make interaction with the application modules more appealing, one or more of the application modules may be “personalized” by the user, such as by including content which is selected by the user for use during execution of the application module. For example, a user may choose a graphic for display in a background of a user interface, an emoticon for use in an instant messaging session, and so on. However, obtaining personalized content (i.e., the content selected by the user) for use by the application module and configuring the application module to use the content may be cumbersome. For example, multiple steps may be performed by a user to import a picture from a web site, such as by selecting and saving the picture from the web site, locating where the picture is saved, importing the picture into the application module, and so on. Additionally, the steps needed to be performed may be different for each type of application module available to the user. Further, the user may be exposed to “untrustworthy” content which may adversely affect the execution of the application module. Therefore, because of this complexity and the potential harm that may be caused, the user may often forgo adding personalized content altogether, thereby diminishing the user's experience with the application modules.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for techniques that may be employed for content formatting and installation.